True Mickey
Were you looking for True Mickey's counterparts?; Photo-Negative Mickey, The Face, Suicide Mouse, Willy, MickMick or Corruptus? '' '''True Mickey' (previously referred to as "**** ******") is the true main antagonist in Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. Appearance True Mickey seems to have the same appearance as Photo-Negative Mickey And MickMick, however, his eyes are replaced with glossy, human-like eyes and his textures have a leveler input of 255, 50, making his look darker. Additionally, he has eye sockets similar to Suicide Mouse, and has wider arms and legs. He is only active in the True Route of Abandoned: Discovery Island and all routes of Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Revision 1. Behaviour Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found=True Mickey will occasionally appear on the cameras on all nights. On Night 6 and in "Nightmare Mode", he is the most aggressive enemy. He starts in a random area but moves in a specific path. When he is in the office, the player must activate the Office Light, however if they take too long, he will kill the player. More information coming soon.|-|Abandoned: Discovery Island (Night 6)=True Mickey will start outside the cameras. At 1 AM, True Mickey will reappear in the Staff Area, then move to Meat Freezer at 2 AM. AT 3 AM, the building will enter "low power mode" and the power will become extremely limited. True Mickey will fight face to face with the Player until 6 AM. Sometimes he can move in Office, where the player must activate the lights to make him go away, and sometimes the player will hear static and the power will begin to drain, where the player must press "X" to deactivate the TVs in the Broadcasting Room remotely. Occasionally, Undertale-like scenes will occur during this part of Night 6 and the player must dodge the Mickey heads in a fashion similar to Undertale (avoid the white bullets, move through the orange and stand still through the blue). This was removed in version 1.1. After that, the "true final battle" begins.|-|Final Battle (Pre-1.1) Beta=True Mickey will attack randomly with yellow, orange and blue Mickey heads similar to in Nightmare. Larger versions of the Mickey heads will appear on occasion and later on in the fight, lasers will start appearing along with green Mickey heads. Green Mickey heads will heal the player. The player must press Fight using the Z button when the button appears to attack.|-|Final Battle (1.1)=True Mickey will attack in "waves". The waves are randomly selected. - True Mickey will be spewing white Mickey heads while blue and orange Mickey heads fly throughout the screen. The Mickey heads will move more rapidly later in the fight. - Large white and black Mickey heads will slowly fall down the screen. - Lasers will be randomly attacking the player in certain numbers. These numbers increase later throughout the fight. - True Mickey will slash at the player's SOUL. If the player does not keep moving, they will take substantial damage. Locations True Mickey starts in the Broadcasting Room and can move to the Staff Area and the Meat Freezer, after the 3AM he will move to the Office. Trivia *True Mickey is not a suit at all. He is a demon in the game. *True Mickey could be twice as dangerous as Undying. *True Mickey has a chance of causing a problem in the game. *True Mickey revealed who Undying is in the beta of the game. *When in battle, the music that plays is Hopes and Dreams from ''Undertale''. **However, it is slightly sped up. ***The sped up version is the version that was included in the Undertale Soundtrack. *'The words"You've escaped from me once... you won't escape again" '''could mean that he is one who killed Jake in the Bad Ending. **This was later proven false after Fate stated that Photo-Negative Mickey, in fact, was Jake's killer. **This is actually talking about Jake waking up from his dream, "escaping" True Mickey. *In the true ending, Jake becomes friends with True Mickey. *When finishing his jumpscare, sometimes the words "YOU WAKE UP" may appear. **It probably means that he "waked up" Jake. **After the "waking up" screen, a still image of God may appear as a jumpscare. **When he appears in Office From Revision 1 Night 6 True Mickey Will stand the office and Doing NOTHING he will not Jumpscare The Player due to Corruptus Only One Who can Jumpscare True Mickey Will Stalking Around The Player. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Male Category:Mickey Category:Has a different scream